


Будущее

by WTF_Avengers_2017, Xlamushka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/pseuds/Xlamushka





	

У Стива не складывается с будущим, всегда были с ним сложные отношения. В детстве и юности он просто не рассчитывал до него дожить, поставил бы на то, что протянет следующие лет пять, только из чистого упрямства. Нет, не поставил бы, ему претил бессмысленный азарт — слишком много было в нем от улюлюканья шпаны в подворотнях. Так что Стив о будущем не думал, оно появилось в его жизни вместе с Баки, вот уж у кого планов всегда хватало.

Баки любил помечтать. И щедро включал в свои фантазии не только себя самого, родителей, Бекку, её гипотетических будущих детей и тех, которые когда-нибудь будут у него, но и совершенно посторонних людей, случайно попавшихся на глаза. 

— Видишь миссис Пратт? Лет через двадцать из неё получится настоящая ворчунья, она будет гонять беккиных сорванцов. Не может быть, чтобы у Бекки уродились тихони, это будет просто несправедливо! 

Стив сверху, с тёплой, нагретой солнцем, крыши, рассматривал худенькую добрую миссис Пратт и пытался представить её нахмуренной и сердитой, а Баки уже вдохновенно рассказывал о чем-то другом. В этих историях всегда находилось место для Стива — так у Стива появились планы на будущее, пусть не его, пусть придуманные Баки. Рядом с другом легко верилось в лучшее. 

Баки забрал будущее с собой на фронт. Стив отправился за ними — без Баки и будущего настоящее немногого стоило.

На войне будущее не то чтобы пропало, оно отодвинулось на после. О нем не говорили, война оказалось ревнивой, первыми выкашивала тех, кто мечтал с ней расстаться. Стив жил в настоящем, это и не трудно было — Баки снова был рядом, говорил, смеялся, сражался, прикрывал спину. Иногда перед сном Стив все же думал о возвращении в Бруклин, но и тогда представлял почему-то будущее Баки. Наверное, дело было в том, что раньше у него было слишком мало возможностей, теперь слишком много, а он ещё не научился выбирать. Одно было ясно — никакого кордебалета больше, освиставшие его парни были правы, даже лучшие лозунги не заменят настоящих поступков.

Когда почти придуманное будущее упало вместе с Баки в ущелье, Стив почувствовал одновременно боль и пустоту. Когда немного времени спустя он опускал самолет в океан, шансов добраться до берега, даже у Капитана Америки, почти не оставалось, но это было не так уж важно в мире, выцветшем и застывшем. И не искупало вины, едкой, жгучей. Такую не растворить ни времени, ни океану.

Будущее всё-таки догоняет его. В двадцать первом веке, нахально перескочив через три поколения, оно превращается в настоящее. Стив никогда не жил прошлым, оно становилось перевернутой страницей, прочитанной уже, но теперь ему мучительно хочется отлистать назад. Вдруг стало очевидным, что и как можно было сделать или сказать. Несделанное и невысказанное переплавляется во все ту же вину — Стива мучает, как безнадежно редко он говорил Баки, насколько тот нужен — не стране, не семье даже, лично Стиву. Стив недостаточно верит в высшие силы, чтобы сходить на исповедь, и ни с кем не близок настолько, чтобы поделиться.

Увы, он снова заперт — на сей раз не в тщедушном болезненному теле, а в непонятном, каком-то чужом времени. С будущим снова не складывается, шансов не дожить до Рождества и теперь хватает, изменились лишь поводы — снаряды вместо болезней, технологичные ловушки вместо приступов астмы. У него достаточно сил, чтобы справляться, с одиночеством справляться сложнее.

Стив живёт, честно старается привыкнуть к новой моде, отношениям, языку, но не загадывает дольше чем до уик-энда или конца боевой операции. Чтобы строить планы, нужно хоть немного понимать, как функционирует этот новый мир, а Стив пока только с коммуникаторами и оружием освоился. Желание запереться в глуши, где над дверью подъезда не будет висеть видеокамера, а Фьюри не сможет дозвониться, больше похоже не на план, а на бегство. Побежишь один раз и будешь бегать всю жизнь? Да и некогда Стиву об этом думать. Фьюри не даёт длительных передышек, со Стивом работают три команды поддержки, но Капитан Америки незаменим. Иногда хочется спросить, есть ли у супергероев профсоюз, и посмотреть на лицо Фьюри. Впрочем, с того останется припомнить неотработанные родине годы во льдах. С каждым днём Стив все больше чувствует себя пешкой, попытка убийства в собственной квартире развязывает ему руки.

Баки появляется и исчезает снова. Исчезает, перед этим вытаскивая Стива из воды. Потерявшего сознание спасает, снова. У Стива пока еще нет ясного будущего, но появляется цель. Многие месяцы охоты за призраком приводят в Европу, это не удача — безжалостный чужой ход, грубая провокация, но Стив уже и на это согласен. Баки находит не только он, охотников слишком много, Баки — цель, для них просто цель в перекрестье прицела.

Все так чертовски запутано — организация в организации, секрет в секрете, одна интрига внутри другой. Чистых нет, есть запачканные меньше остальных, Стив и сам ничуть не лучше. Самое нелепое, что теперь они с Баки поменялись местами, Стив хочет столько сделать вместе, столькое наверстать, а Баки тяготится даже сегодняшним днем. Он почти сломлен, и Стив не может давить — Баки выбирает криокамеру, сам, и Стив откладывает планы на после. Но не отказывается от них.

Стив не имеет права просить Баки, он давно это право утратил, дважды в один день — не удержав и не вернувшись, он теперь может лишь ждать. Новой атаки на Нью-Йорк, очередного конца света, прощения Тони — причины, да чего уж лукавить, повода разбудить Баки снова. Стив уже понял — его будущее давным-давно оказалось завязанными на Баки, и он не откажется ни от одного из них. Он дождется, пусть это и будет нелегко. Когда-нибудь будущее для них появится. Стив постарается, чтобы это случилось поскорее.


End file.
